A Door to our Secret
by LilyLunaMoon04
Summary: Join Rose and her gang as they go in an adventure to a door in Hogwarts where they experience friendship, love, jealousy, and family. Next Generation Fic. From 1st to 7th year.
1. Chapter 1: On a Train

**I'm Supposed to Hate You!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rowling and I don't own Harry BLOODY Potter. If I was I would make Neville and Luna, and Harry and Hermione together then build Hogwarts. Or just make my own house near WWoHP so I can visit there every day.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: On a Train**

*First Year*

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake! Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" mum scolded.

I sighed, looking at this 'Scorpius' they're talking about. I've heard a lot of stories about them since I was a kid. Dad describes them as an evil, vindictive, manipulative, proud, and git of family, but mum said not to get prejudiced. He seems a duplicate mini-copy of his father. He looked around and we lock eyes. His eyes were calm, soft, and excited. No hint of being evil, proud or anything near what dad says. He looks away while I see Al with Uncle Harry fidgeting. They were talking about something or Uncle Harry was saying something to him that made him calm down.

'_Probably about Al being scared to be sorted in Slytherin.' _Then the train alarmed us that-

"It's time," I breathe. Earning a hug from mum who's tearing up. "I'll be fine." She let me go and I went to go to Al.

"Al, it's time."

"I'll be fine, it will be fine. Dad says so after all. But, but….." He ranted.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Al! Stop it; we'll be left by train!"

"Right," said Albus. Taking a last glance at our parents and siblings, we smiled. Turning around, we boarded the train.

"Because of you, we can't find our own compartment! I wanted some peace and quiet so I can read my book." I scolded him.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, we'll just find someone from the family or find an apartment without giddy, irritating girls."

We looked around compartments, but found every of them full. We reached the last compartment and luckily it was empty, or at least I thought it was. I opened it to see Scorpius Malfoy, alone. Seeing that others are full we have to settle here.

"Can we sit here? The others are full." I said to him. He looked at me a little shocked with loneliness in his eyes.

"Uh, Rose. That's Malfoy." Al whispered to me.

"So?" I turned to him and asked. "There's nothing wrong with it or would you rather sit in the corridor? Because I don't." I looked back at Malfoy. He was still staring at me as if I'm crazy. "What? Are you just going to stare at me or let us in?"

"Uh, sure," he said sheepishly.

We settled inside awkwardly. I broke the tension and said reaching out my hand, "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus or Al Potter."

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," said Malfoy, reaching my hand and Al's which I forced to reach out.

It was silent again. I opened my mouth to say something, but the compartment door opened.

"Can I stay here? All are full, you see," a girl with a fine said. She has dark black eyes and raven hair reaching below her shoulders. I nod and she settled beside Malfoy and said "I'm Selene Raven, Selene Raven Moon."

"Rose Weasley," I replied.

"Al Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

"So, what's Hogwarts like? I'm a muggle-born and I don't know anything about the Wizarding World," she started thankfully killing the tension.

Seeing how no one will reply, I did. "We actually don't know. It's our first time there too, but there's a book about it though."

"Really? Do you have a copy?" She said excitedly. I have a feeling that we'll be best friends.

"Yes, of course. I was about to read it just now." I said, reaching down my pocket. "Here." She opened the book and started reading. The silence was on again. Al was playing with his hands, Scorpius was looking at the window and I was waiting for Selene to talk.

… "Hey, what are the houses?" Selene finally said something.

"Oh, on that point there are four houses: Ravenclaw for those who are curious or smart, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious." I replied and noticed Al stiffen. "Not again," I growled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just Al. He's just scared being placed in Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Now it was Scorpius who spoke up.

"Nothing really, well not for me. He's just scared of going there since James, his brother, was saying that his family will disown him if he will be sorted there. Being Harry Potter's son and all."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Selene asked.

"Just the savior of the wizarding world." I responded.

"Really!? Cool. So he's popular or something."

"Yeah." I said and turned to Al who was still pale. "Oh, come on Al! It's not THAT bad. Remember what you were talking about with Uncle Harry so you'll forget about James' threat." Then I turned to the two. "What house do you think you will be going to?"

"Any where I guess, though I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. I'm not ambitious, hell I don't even know what to do when I grow up and definitely not brave. I don't know about being loyal and I'm a really curious person so, yeah." Selene replied first. We turned to Al, eyeing him for answers.

"Gryffindor" He said then we turned to Scorpius.

"Wha-Oh, Anything's fine by me." He shrugged.

"What about your family? Won't they disown you or something if you don't go to Slytherin? I mean, your family has been in Slytherin for generations." A-not-really-pale-now Al spoke.

"Father said its fine for me to get sorted anywhere else." He replied.

"Oh…" was mine and Al's response.

The train ride continued with Selene and me talking wherein Al and Scorpius join sometimes. We stopped talking after 3 hours and Selene and I were reading our books. Scorpius was watching the sceneries and Al was sleeping. 30 minutes before arriving, they changed into their robes. I was literally squealing inside! We're here at Hogwarts! We stepped outside.

"We're finally here!"

* * *

**A/N: So I started my first long Fan Fiction Story. I have a One-shot about Scorose so please read it. I'll include it somewhere in the story later. I don't expect many reviews and the likes, but they are much appreciated. I'm ****13**** and English is not my language so sorry about the grammar and all.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**~LilyLunaMoon)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorted Us

**(Disclaimers in Chapter 1)**

**Chapter 2: Sorted Us**

"First years, first years over here!"

"Hi Hagrid," Rose said.

"Ah, Rosie, Albus!" Hagrid said, hugging both Rose and me.

"Please call me Al, Hagrid." I reminded, suffocating from the half-giant's hug. He let us go and-

"Who's he?" Selene asked, pointing at Hagrid, amazed by his size.

"Family friend, Hagrid. Hagrid, Selene." Rose introduced. "He's half-giant."

"Oh… Hi Hagrid." Selene greeted.

"Hiya, lass." Hagrid replied. "Come on, find yourself a boat. No more than 4 in each!"

I count, me, Rose, Selene, and-

"Hey, Scorpius. Want to ride with us?" Selene asked.

"Uh, sure." He stammered. Unsure if he should take the offer.

I could feel the stares on us. Well, Of course. A Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy all in one place. We jumped into the boat. As Selene asked, again.

"Why is everybody staring? I get that Al's popular, but Rose and Scorpius are being at stared too."

"Did you read your history book?" Rose asked.

She shook her head. "I hate history."

"I thought so. It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later." Rose said.

We continued the boat ride in silence enchanted by the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hagrid said just as Hogwarts came into sight.

There were a lot of "WOWs" and "WHOAs" but I was too speechless to talk. It was truly magnificent. The way my family described it can't live up to this view. I can't believe I'll be staying here for 7 years.

"Professor Longbottom will meet you in the Chamber of Reception."

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. Now we will pass through these doors and join our schoolmates, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, these houses will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and rule-breakings will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the house points will win the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. Follow me." Nev- Professor Longbottom said.

The doors of the Great Hall opened. It really does live up to the name of Great. The stares were on us and the Sorting ceremony began.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

Now each of these four founders

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

While still alive they did divide

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

Now slip me snug about your ears,

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

'_This is it, the moment of truth.'_

* * *

"_What if I end up in Slytherin?"_

"_Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_But you say though I am."_

"_The Slytherin House would have gained a wonderful wizard. But- Listen, if it really does matter to you very much, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter." That snapped me out my thoughts. I sat down the stall, then the sorting hat started to talk.

'_Ah, a Potter. You truly are your father's son.' "_GRYFFINDOR!"

Earning claps from the Gryffindor table, I stood up and almost skipped to the table.

"Rose Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Claps sounded over the table welcoming the new Weasley of Gryffindor.

She sat beside me and I asked, "Where was Selene sorted?" I scanned the Great Hall just to see Malfoy down with the Slytherin.

"Weren't you listening? She's in Ravenclaw." Rose replied

"Now the Sorting is done, I'll say some few words. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I must say, I expect all of you in best behavior. But for now, enjoy the feast!" Headmaster Mcgonagall announced.

* * *

**A/N:Second Chapter! Should I put an adventure about them? If so, give me ideas and of course reviews are much appreciated.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**~LilyLunaMoon)**


	3. Chapter 3: History Books

**Chapter 3: History Books**

"Prefects, show the first years to their common room and I prefer if you would sleep early since classes start tomorrow," said Headmistress Mcgonagall.

The food disappeared and the students dispersed, following the prefects. I, along with the Ravenclaws, went to our common room.

"I am made of wood, but can't be sawed," the door knocker asked.

"Sawdust." I said quickly, which made others look at me. "What?"

The door opened and everyone was stammering inside. I walked inside and looked around. It was amazing.

"Boys to the left and girls to the right. Sleep early, Goodnight," the prefect reminded.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I need to sleep early because I have an early morning. I lay down my bed thinking.

'_I can still talk to them, right? I mean we- I wish I know when I can say that they are my friends. What does "Friends" even mean?. I guess-'_

"Did you see Harry Potter's son? He's so cute!" one of my roommates said.

"He is Harry Potter's son. With all that messy hair, emerald eyes, and his lopsided grin is to die for," another said giggling.

"And he's so-"one started as I covered my bed with curtains.

"Goodnight," I interrupted. "Please do wake me up if I oversleep." I wouldn't want to listen about Al's fans giggle and make googly eyes for him. _'I can be friendly, but just not someone like them.' _I thought to sleep.

* * *

"Rose!" I called out. "Where's Al?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"Oh, he's still sleeping," she replied.

"What!? Classes start early. Shouldn't he be up right now?" I said as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Nah, he'll get up at the last minute and scold me for not waking me up."

"You seem close. Are you related?" I asked.

"We're cousins and you really need to read the history books of magic."

"Why?... Oh… You're cousins with the son of the savior of the world which means you're both written in history books."

"Yep," she said. "Did you get your schedule?"

"No, not yet. Did you?"

"No. Let's get them together." She said as we walked through the halls that seemed familiar every step we took.

"Are we lost?" I asked, wavering a little.

"We're not, are we?"…"No way."

"Let's ask… no one…"

"How about the portraits?" She suggested.

"Good idea." I walked to a portrait and asked. "Um… We're lost, do you know how can we go to the Great Hall?"

"…Oh! … First Years. Hi, What is it?" The portrait said.

"Great Hall…" I asked.

"Right, Great Hall. Just go there and you'll see the stairs. Keep moving down, then go to the left." She replied.

"Thanks."

We followed the directions and found the Great Hall.

"Hey Rose," I whispered. "Think I can sit with you in the Gryffindor table?"

"I don't know. Let's ask and get our schedule." She replied as we walked through the tables to the Professors'. Rose went to Professor Longbottom while I went to Professor Flitwick and got our schedules. We met in the center and went to Headmistress Mcgonagall.

"Um, excuse me Headmistress. Can other students from other houses sit together with another house's table?" Rose spoke up, not in the least intimidated. _Well, she is in Gryffindor._

"There's nothing really wrong with it. Why do you ask Miss Weasley?" The Headmistress replied.

"Oh, Selene wanted to sit together." Rose replied as the Headmistress looked at me questioningly.

"Well, why not. Go on. It'll develop house unity if other houses sit with the others." She said.

Rose and I went to the Gryffindor table and sat across Al. I can feel the stares on me but I shrugged them off.

"Rose, where were you? I didn't think you'll be late in the first day." Al spoke up.

"We were lost." Rose replied simply.

We ate our breakfast quickly and I asked, "What is your first class? I got History with Slytherins," almost groaning at 'History'.

"Herbology with Hufflepuffs," Rose replied. "Too bad we won't be together."

The food cleared up with a 'poof' and students started to leave. I stood up and walked with Rose and Al outside the Great Hall.

"See ya!" I shouted as I walked away waving. I was still looking at the back and bumped into someone letting go of my things. _Ouch._ "Sorry, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said apologetically, gathering my books and such.

"It's fine. Moon," He said.

"Oh- Scor. Just call me Selene, or Lene. Moon is too formal and cliché." I said, standing up from picking.

"Scor?" He asked.

"Well, Scorpius is too long," I explained and he gives me a questioning look. "What?"

"You really need to read your History books."

"What's up with you people and History books?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I decided to make it an adventure story. Changed the title and summary. Don't worry the romance will still be there, but with added adventure.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**~LilyLunaMoon)**


	4. Chapter 4: Library

**Chapter 4: Library**

We took History of Magic with Professor Duran. He started the class by introducing ourselves and the subject, then made us self study to prepare for the next meeting. Lene and I were reading our textbooks for the whole class. When class was over, we walked and talked.

"Hmm… So, is there some kind of fact I need to know? ," Lene asked. "I mean, you and Rose said that I really, really need to know about the History of this world. Sure, thestoryofHarryPotterisawesomeandthehistoryofmagicisveryexcitingandofcourseeverythingjustmakesmewanttolearnallofit. It'sjustthat- " she rambled in one breath.

"Other than I am a Malfoy, Rose is a Weasley, and Al is a Potter, nothing important I guess." I interrupted. _Even if I just knew_ _her, she'll definitely continue her rambling until she'll die without breathing._

"Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing to me, but to others there is."

"What do mean?"

"Malfoys were the antagonists of this world or at least my ancestors were and they were the heroes so… You get what I mean. So people assume that I'm one of them. Not that I'm not proud being a Malfoy. I'm just frustrated being judged as _Malfoy,_ not as _Scorpius_," I explained bitterly.

"Well, here I am. Somebody who doesn't care," She laughed sweetly. "Want to visit the library? I could use a great background about… EVERYTHING!…" she exclaimed. Knowing her (for a day), she'll probably ramble until she'll be out of breath.

"Okay, okay, just don't ramble forever." I said jokingly as she playfully hit me.

"I get the feeling we'll be best friends."

* * *

We arrived at the library for a short while. The place was grand. There were a billion of books, and I'm not exaggerating. It was thrice more than our library and that's saying something. I approached the old books with awe. It feels weird going to the library on the first day, but, _Oh well._

"Rose!" I heard Lene say and I yanked up from my position, turned and walked to where I heard her voice.

"Oh," Rose jerked up from her book. "Selene…Ma- Scorpius, funny seeing you here. Normal students don't really go to the library on the first day."

"I guess we aren't normal." I commented and they laughed. Lene sat beside Rose while I sat across them.

"Where's Al?" Lene asked.

"Common Room," she said. "That jerk won't accompany me here," she mumbled. She probably inherited her father's mouth as dad says about him to be foul-mouthed. I laughed at the thought. "So, why are you here?"

"Right, I almost forgot. We, or I wanted to know more about the History of this world so I asked Scor to accompany me here. How about you? What are you doing?" Lene said.

"Studying and stuff."

"On the first day?" she asked and Rose nodded. "You're weird," making Rose frown. "Not in the wrong way… I like that." She smiled. "I'll go get some books, I'll be back." Lene stood up, leaving us two awkward with each other.

"So, um… Yeah…" I stuttered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Does it bother you for me being here with you? A Malfoy with a Weasley?" I asked.

"Not really," she ended the conversation with a simple 'Not really,' not wanting to extend the topic.

We didn't talk the whole time. She just read her books while I got my books out and opened them, but not reading them at all, just staring into space. Lene returned with 5 thick books and laid them on the table.

"You plan to read that all?" I asked.

"Yep, but not all today." She replied while getting her parchments, quills and started to scribble words that I recognize as the titles of the books she got.

The silence continued as Rose and Lene read while I pretended to. I looked at the time and noticed that it's about to be lunch.

"Hey," I stated, standing up and keeping my things in my bag. "It's almost lunch. We better go to the Great Hall."

"Want to sit with us Scor?" Lene asked and I could notice a hint of panic in Rose's face.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't really get along."

"Should I join you?"

"It's fine, I'll just stay with Alex." Lene raised her eyebrows. "Zabini."

"Okay."

With that I left the Library and went straight to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's kinda long (not the chapter, but the story with nothing happening at all), but I think the next 2 or 3 chapters will be the conclusion of their first year and please bear with me. I just need a force that will make them be friends with each other. You know, like the 'TROLL! In the dungeon!,' part of the Harry Potter Series. Reviews are much appreciated and so are favorites and follows.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**~LilyLunaMoon)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fun Holiday or Not

**Chapter 5 A Fun Holiday… Or Not**

Months passed and it was almost Christmas Holidays. Selene was worried. She wanted Scorpius to be friends with Rose and Al. She would set them up, like one time in the library, but they were just seating awkwardly. She was close to both parties and just wished they would befriend each other. She, of course, knew the reason why they won't.

'_Slytherin vs Gryffindor crap, past rivalries of their family crap, how idiotic,' _as she always thought after every setup.

She detested it, going back and forth from both parties. If she has a class with either of them before a meal, she would sit with that someone. This is very irritating in her case. And here she was, taking a stroll in the corridors, thinking a new way to set them up. She was getting less and less enthusiastic everytime she failed.

"Lene?"

"Oh, hi Ro (e)," she responded, turning to Rose.

"Ro?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I call Albus 'Al' and Scorpius 'Scor'," she answered, feeling Rose twitched at 'Scorpius'. "So I thought I'd give you some kind of nickname. I can always change it to 'Daisy' you know."

"Don't," said Rose, chuckling. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did- Anyway, what?"

"Where are you going this holiday?"

"Nowhere, Diana said that she and mum will be visiting our grandparents in Sydney. So I'll be staying at Hogwarts. Why do you ask?"

"That's great! I mean- The Weasley Clan wanted to visit Charlie in Romania to meet his fiancée. They said he proposed to her last week or so. I didn't want to go… And Al's going too, so at least I've got company," she explained and locked hers and Selene's arm. "By the way, who's Diana?"

"My little sister and is 2 years younger."

* * *

Scorpius and Selene were kind of siblings or maybe twins (seeing that they are of the same age), though no one took the older sibling role. Their relationship is almost like Rose and Al or Hermione and Harry. They know each other by heart. The calm and reserved Scorpius would make a COLD joke or two on her. They would only share witty remarks at each other and Scorpius would always be there for Selene just as Selene will be there for Scorpius, especially when he feels too judged.

"Scor!" Selene called Scorpius' attention. He was outside and seems to be staring into space while feeding the birds crusts. He didn't hear the call either. So Selene sneaked on him quietly and gave him a scare. She tapped his shoulder and went as close as she could to Scorpius. She put on a scary face when he turned to her. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Scorpius screamed and backed away, making the birds he was feeding fly away.

Selene was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. "You should have seen your face!" She was gasping for breath, hitting her knuckles on the ground and still laughing though not making any sound.

"You scared me!" Scorpius too was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself.

"That was the point of sneaking on you, wasn't it?" Selene said cheekily.

Scorpius frowned and grumpily said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she smiled cheerfully.

"You're awfully cheerful today," said Scorpius, "and I say that's not a good sign."

"Shut it you," she said, smacking Scorpius. "It's just because I won't be alone this holiday."

"Oh. How come?"

"I'm staying and Ro is too!" Selene exclaimed happily.

"Ro? Who?" Scorpius asked with a confused look.

"Rose."

"Oh… I'm staying too, though…"

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "That's great! Why?"

"Mother and Father are both away for a business trip this holiday."

"Oh… This is so much fun!"

* * *

It was a Saturday. Holidays were here. Most of the students, of course, went to spend the holidays with their family. The weather turned very cold. The Hogwarts' surroundings were covered in white snow. There were frosts everywhere, mostly in the morning. The lake was frozen and perfect for skating.

"Ro! Ro!" Selene called Rose who was currently reading in the library.

"Shh!" she hissed.

"Sorry," Selene said, "I was wondering if we can go skating? I've always wanted to since I was little. The Black Lake is perfect for…-" She ranted forever.

"Okay, okay. Alright, just stop," Rose said, giggling and now keeping her books.

"I already got skates!" Selene said excitedly the moment they left the library to the Black Lake.

Rose and Selene were already outside the castle wearing their winter clothes and skates along the frozen Black Lake.

"Uh…Lene? A little help here?" Rose was struggling to skate while turning to Selene just to see she was also struggling. "You invited me to go skating with you and you don't know how to skate!" Rose exclaimed, laughing.

"I t-thought you knew how to… So I invited you to teach me…" Selene blushed in embarrassment. They were both laughing, shaking and trying to balance themselves. But due to laughing Rose fell on her butt-.

"OUCH! That hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Be careful. Let's stick together."

"Yeah. That'd be great." Rose tried to stand up, not knowing that she was standing on thin ice and that it became weaker because of her fall. Just as Rose has been able to stand properly, they heard the ice crack.

"Rose!"

* * *

**A/N: Update! Anyway, I wish this story would get more readers… *sighs*. Oh well, you can never have anything. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading… 3**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**~LilyLunaMoon04)**


End file.
